Knightfall
by jamriki
Summary: The Foundation for Law and Government is under a massive attack by a fearful enemy. Michael, KITT and the rest of the team's unity and friendship will really have to prove its strength if they want to survive this conflict - bigger and more dangerous than anything they have faced before...


**I obviously do not own Knight Rider. This is my first fanfiction ever that I actually published anywhere. I was never good at finishing fics so I really hope this will be the first one. As I really respect Knight Rider, my intention is to create a more or less classic Knight Rider story with the characters being faithful to the original series. I do plan for some interesting twists within the characters though that may not be so easy to connect with the original series, but they make sense in my head, so that's how they will be. By the way, the story roughly begins around the time the series ended, after the 4th season, with the according skills and modifications for KITT (and Michael's new hairstyle of course). Have fun!  
**

* * *

„I certainly do not recommend that move, Michael."

„Don't try to distract me, pal, this is my turn", said Michael in an excited tone, concentrating as hard as he could on KITT's viewscreen. „Bishop to E5."

As RC was also looking at the screen, as much as he could see from the front passenger seat, his face immediately broke into a smile.

„What? What is it now?", asked Michael.

„Bishop moves to E5, as you wish", answered KITT, and the small figure on the screen moved to another square on the computer-drawn chessboard. "Checkmate in three moves is inevitable. I am afraid you have just lost the game, Michael." He gave a disappointed look. "Six times in a row, if I may remind you. Would you rather like to play a round with RC?"

"The hell I would!", said Michael, turning his face to look out the window, "Chess is for nerds."

"I definitely would not say that, Michael. Chess has proven to be refreshing for the mind and an entertaining way to improve your logic and strategy", answered KITT. "But perhaps it is not as entertaining if you constantly lose", he added.

"Well, thanks a lot, buddy. You know, you're only saying that because you're a nerd."

"A nerd is a person typically described as socially isolated and overly intellectual, generally having interest in science, mathematics and technology. Although I am far from being socially isolated, I have to thank you, Michael, I feel complimented."

RC couldn't help bursting out laughing. "Are you two always like that?", he asked.

"Not always, RC, only when KITT decides to boast about his superior intellect. Which happens to be almost all the time we spend together. All the time."

KITT was heading in Auto Cruise towards White Rock, a popular place for rock-climbing, and one Michael was especially fond of. The first time they went there started out as a holiday, but it soon became a serious assignment when a biker gang started terrorizing the locals, including a girl called Sherry, and it turned out that the bikers wanted to turn the town into a war zone with a rival biker gang. Michael and KITT successfully defended the townspeople and chased the gangs away. Ever since that, Michael went back to that place every year to climb the White Rock again - and he never missed seeing Sherry on the way either. This year, Michael told RC they should have some fun together and decided to take him on his regular trip as well. He was more than happy to have a little vacation and accepted the invitation. Ever since the incident with the biker gang, the town had been calm and peaceful; a perfect place for recreation. Michael was sure that this time, nothing can ruin his holiday: RC's ideas of fun were basically very similar to Michael's, and Devon promised not to call them, unless there is an emergency situation. Unless. But then again, when had there been an emergency situation?

"Michael, RC, I have really bad news."

Michael buried his face in his palms. "What is it, KITT? Your trajectory guide has broken down? Biker gangs returned to White Rock? Goliath is back?"

"That is really bad grammar, Michael, but I am afraid it is much worse than that. Devon is calling."

Why on earth would Devon be calling? What emergency could there be that Bonnie and Devon can't handle on their own? Why does his holiday always has to be the victim of Devon's emergency situations?

"I say we answer this one", said RC with a worried look, almost as if he knew what awaited. KITT's screen received the video call, but Devon was nowhere to be seen, only a room what seemed to be his office at FLAG headquarters. Michael and RC looked at each other in confusion. Suddenly, the Englishman's voice was heard, in a tone rather unlike the calm, relaxed Devon Miles they all knew.

"Michael, RC! The Foundation is under attack by an unknown enemy force! We are surrounded by armed men and they raided the building! Do not, I repeat, do not come back under any circumstances! Stay as far from the Foundation as you can! That's an order!"

The smoke started to rise; Michael and RC understood that Devon was probably ducking behind his desk, as bullets could be seen ricocheting off the walls. In a few moments, gunshots came close enough for Michael and RC to hear.

"What's going on, Devon?", shouted Michael. Suddenly, they saw the Englishman emerge from behind the desk, pointing a handgun towards the door, aiming and firing a few shots before taking cover again.

"There's no time! Just don't...", said Devon, but after repeated sounds of gunfire and flashing, the video call ended and KITT's screen went black.

Michael didn't think twice, he switched to Normal Cruise, slammed the brakes and turned KITT around in one swift stroke. Then he floored the gas pedal and activated Super Pursuit Mode before anyone could have said anything. Spoilers emerged, KITT's back raised to show off the additional rocket boosters, air inlets opened to provide more effective cooling to the engine: Super Pursuit Mode activated, and after a sonic boom, the black Trans Am accelerated to 300 mph, running on the asphalt in extreme speeds.

"May I ask what our destination is, Michael?", asked KITT, surprised by having been manually overridden just like that.

"We're going back to the Foundation, pal!", answered Michael.

"Didn't Devon say...", RC tried to ask a question, but he was interrupted shortly.

"I don't care what he said! If we don't get there in time, Bonnie and Devon will be dead, and there will be nobody left to order us to do anything! We have to get there as fast as possible!"

The numbers raised on KITT's digital speedometer over 200 mph. It was all a race against time.


End file.
